


Safe

by oubastet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: +SPOILERS FOR ALL CHAPTERS AFTER CHAPTER 10+
Noctis braves the capital to get back what he loves. A light in the darkness after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE i was so fucked up with chapter 13 cause it was exactly what i wanted to happen in this game !!!!!!!!! how dare you give me what i want tabata but still ruin my heart anyway !!!!!!! i cried uncontrollably and i'm mad they didn't hug Noctis after 10 years, i love these idiot boys SO MUCH ;_;

“Prompto!”

As he had watched Prompto fall, Noctis’s heart broke into a hundred small, fragile pieces. He wanted to jump after him, but he was frozen in shock and his legs felt like lead. How could he have been the one to push him. It didn’t make any sense, since what Noctis had seen was… Ardyn casually walked up behind Noctis and said something that dripped with condescendance before knocking the back of Noctis’s head. Darkness followed instantly after, and his eyes closed, still trying desperately to look for his friend’s bright blonde hair through the trees below.

Having no idea how much time had passed, Noctis finally opened his eyes. He was still on the top of the train where he had last seen Ardyn and Prompto. His vision was slightly blurred and his body ached from mental and physical fatigue. Mind clearing, Noctis reached into his pocket for his phone. He dialed the first and most common number in his recents, and could hear Ignis’s calmer, comforting voice on the other end.

“Are you alright?”

Noctis practically threw up, the pain of events prior all tumbling around in his head. It hurt so much. With a shaky voice, he cried, “Ignis... Stop the train! Ardyn… he was here…. I… he made me push Prompto off! We can’t leave him behind!” His voice sounded broken, and he knew Ignis would be giving Gladio a fearful look right about now.

“First of all, calm down, me and Gladio are equally as worried!” Ignis went on, and Noctis felt a jab at his heart. No one could understand how he felt right now, no one was more worried and afraid than him.

“We’re on a train with other passengers, we couldn’t possibly stop this train and go back. It was in disarray, as I will remind you.”

His advisor was usually always right but it hurt it hurt it hurt-

“You two… are okay, right?” Managed Noctis weakly, clenching his free hand into a fist.

“We’re fine, Gladio has made sure I’m mostly un-bruised. You’d best make your way to the front of the train. Gladio and I are already here. Be careful.” With that, Ignis hung up, leaving Noctis alone to his own thoughts. And the enemies through the tunnel.

After a more than hectic end to their arrival in Tennebrae, Noctis and his two companions were surprised to find Aranea waiting for them there. She helped them with her soft gruffness, and when she had asked about the fourth member of their group, Noctis managed words through his teeth. It all came crashing down again. They stayed in Aranea’s camp for a short while, and after he had done anything needed of him, Noctis went to the far edge of the train station. He passed Ignis and Gladio on a bench, hearing them discuss the state of the palace in the distance. It was burning.

Leaning his arms on the stone railing, Noctis felt his eyes grow hot. Tears dripped from his eyes, and he bit his lip as to not make a sound. Ignis wasn’t too far away and with his now lack of sight his hearing had seemed to get better. He didn’t want to risk showing this weaker side when he should be the ones lifting them all up. Prompto falling off the train was continuing to flash before his eyes and in his dreams. He could barely sleep. He missed the gentle brush of Prompto’s hand on his own, the smile he was always giving them all, the soft brush of his lips on his cheek when he woke up…

“Prompto…” Noctis whispered, as if the mere name would make him pop up right next to him. Of course that only happened in a picture book fairytale, but it was worth a try.

Driving the car on the track tracks, evading cannonfire, and finally leaving his father’s last legacy behind left Noctis feeling overwhelmed. He stood with Ignis and Gladio close by, all of them catching their breath before they made their way towards the fortress. Ignis reached out, giving Noctis’s shoulder a gentle pat, and the prince relaxed. It was all the comfort in the world to him. Yet, soon again, he was separated from his friends, forcing his way alone through the empty, dark pathways. No weapons, no friends, the only choice was the ring.

It felt like a million needles pricking his brain all at once, and as if someone had cut his finger off. The ring pulsed with some otherworldly energy, voices whispering in his head, pain vibrating his body for what felt like hour but what was only minutes. Breath heavy, Noctis staggered to his feet, feeling his body calm down and hum with the gained power. It still didn’t feel… right, like it sapped away at his own sense of self. He could go on, though, he had to. He had to get the crystal back. He had to find Prompto.

As Noctis walked, Ardyn’s voice dripped from every corner of the buildings, seeming to permeate the air with a heavy foreboding atmosphere. It was downright unsettling, because it half worried Noctis that nothing was even here, that he was running into an empty trap… Noctis was starting to second guess himself until he caught a glimpse of Prompto running up the stairs and out of sight.

“Prompto!” Heart almost beating out of his chest, Noctis practically tripped up the stairs, only to have to dodge out of the way of the axe of an MT. It was grueling not having a weapon, and relying on the ring tired him out. If only he had a weapon…

“Poor Prompto. Must be feeling the heat right about now.” Chuckled Ardyn’s deep voice.

Running through the halls, seeing glimpses of Prompto around a corner to only see him vanish, Noctis felt himself get angrier and angrier. If Prompto could hear him why wouldn’t he stop? If he would just turn around and see him and run into his arms--

A barred door, a small room easily seen, Prompto passed out under a light. Charging into the door, Noctis rattled the bars only to find it was locked. He hissed furiously, calling out to his friend. No answer, no even a stir. Panicking, Noctis darted down the next hallway, desperate to find some way to get into the room. Scurrying past a roaming guard, he entered the room directly next to Prompto’s, seeing a space to crawl through in the corner. He squeezed through, head spinning when he heard Prompto’s voice call out to him for help. It was the first time he had heard that voice in days, and even if it was a scared tone, it was reassuring all the same.

Once through, he saw boxes piled up, stopping him again. Cursing under his breath, he saw another tight area, sliding his body through it carefully. He pushed himself away from the boxes, spinning over to Prompto. Is heart leapt in his chest and he reached out a hand. He blinked, and instead an MT thudded to the ground in Prompto’s place. Knocking the chair over, Noctis snarled, “A trick!”

Upgrading his key card, Noctis went back the way he came, hearing Ardyn laugh all around him. “Oh, you should have seen your face!”

Noctis’s eyes narrowed, and he mused how Ardyn’s face would look once he had a sword in his gut. And a bullet in the head.

More running, more hiding, more trying to find Prompto in every room he opened. Being a alone in this kind of place was starting to make Noctis more nervous if anything. It was so dark and so empty… where had everyone gone? Probably dead.

Poison and puzzling rooms keep his mind off of if Prompto or his other friends were dead or not, but the didn’t alleviate his other fears. The darkness, and what would happen if the crystal nor Prompto were actually here. Ardyn had been doing a lovely job of making Noctis run in circles. He shook his head. Had to keep moving and to keep hoping, like Aranea had said.

After being threatened by electric doors, Noctis was finally reunited with his two retainers. He dropped to the ground near their feet, coughing and panting. Gladio and Ignis knelt next to him, fussing over him and asking questions. After calming down by the mere sight of them, Noctis dared to ask, “How did you two get here?”

Gladio snorted, folding his arms. “That guy basically held our hands to get here. Just in time, too.”

“You’re alright, I assume?” Inquired Ignis, reaching out to touch Noctis at least a little bit. Noctis reached out a hand, letting Ignis grasp it tightly, and he noticed the other man shake ever so slightly. It felt good to finally have familiar contact, plus it must be quite reassuring to find your friend and king still alive.

“Yeah, I’m fine… had a couple close calls but I could handle it.” Noctis gave his advisor a smile, despite him not being able to see, but Ignis gave a grateful smile back. Gladio put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder, saying with a small grin, “Together again.”

“Minus one.” Ignis mused, sending the mood back down.

“We’ll find him, your highness.” Squeezing Noctis’s shoulder, Gladio gave the most hopeful look he could, even if they were all worried. Nodding, Noctis bit his lip.

“I kept seeing him, or probably thought I was seeing him… More of Ardyn’s tricks, and he got me good every time. I thought I had him… so many times…”

Looking down at his hands, Noctis could see them faintly tremble. Whenever he got nervous or uncertain, Prompto would always… always hold his hands to that they could deal with it together. His heart ached again.

“Come on, let’s go.” Urged Gladio, already making his way down the previously electric hallway. Noctis nodded and followed, slightly hesitant as if the walls would crackle with electricity any moment. Ignis followed close behind, cane hitting the walls and floor as he made his way. It was the biggest relief to have them with him, Noctis thought, and his spirit felt a little lighter. Together they would definitely find Prompto, they had to.

Another door opened up soon after, showing a dark hallway with what seemed like prison cells all along the sides. Most of the light came from their own lights and one brighter room all the way at the end… Gladio nudged Noctis, pointing at the last room, eyes wide as he nodded.

Someone was back there.

Noctis advanced slowly at first, with Ignis and Gladio close behind him. As they got closer, Noctis saw the familiar blonde hair and black crownsguard uniform. Please please please were the only thoughts in his head as he started running, practically throwing the last few doors open.

Prompto was attached to something, his torso bound and his wrists cuffed to the contraption. He was covered in bruises and red marks, a nasty looking cut on his forehead still slightly bleeding. All in all he looked awful. Noctis was practically frozen as Gladio tore apart the apparatus and he could only wait.

Prompto was free at last, and fell to the ground on his hands and knees, breathing heavily and shakily. He didn’t look up, simply focusing on breathing and trying to calm down. Noctis put a hand on his back and felt Prompto flinch, but didn’t bring it away. After a moment, Gladio was the first to speak. “You ok?” “Do you need any help?” Ignis added, both of them awash with worry at the sight of their other companion looking so damaged.

“I’m fine.” Prompto said, and his voice sounded to scared and tired that Noctis felt an anger burn in him. The anger was gone immediately once Prompto turned to him. “Thanks, Noct.”

Feeling the tears in his eyes, Noctis could only say a “no problem”, before he watched Prompto lean up and sit back on his legs. His face looked awful, and the bags under his eyes were dark. His arms were so red, the bruises a deep purple in some places. Noctis clenched his hand into a fist, eyes wet. Ardyn would pay--

“Noct, were you… were you worried about me?” Asked Prompto all of a sudden, shocking Noctis enough he didn’t immediately answer. He put a hand on Prompto’s, saying softly, “Of course I was! What kind of question is that?” He noticed Prompto bring his hand away and hold his own wrist, rubbing a thumb over his leather bracelets. Ignoring the strange gesture, Noctis watched Prompto stand up. He helped the other man get on his feet, a hand on his back and the other on his shoulder.

“Yeah… of course. You wouldn’t come for me otherwise…” Prompto seemed just… so sad as he looked at his friends, and Noctis was simply relieved to see those blue eyes looking back at him again. He wanted to embrace him this moment, but decided best to get somewhere without bad memories for Prompto. Not like the whole place wasn’t bad but.

“I needed to see you again… I didn’t want to die without seeing you… I need you to tell me that I’m me, and nothing can change that.” Prompto went on, biting his lip, seeming like he was about to cry. Noctis went to hold his hand again and this time Prompto gripped it back, his entire body trembling.

“I’m… sorry.” Was all Noctis could say, and he felt all his worries fall out of his body when Prompto smiled at him. “It’s okay. Everything is okay now.”

They started walking out, with Noctis helping Prompto get his legs back and steady. Who knows how long he had been up on that unforgiving metal stand. The presentation had been equally as cruel. A wooden chair was a hotel bed in comparison, but, if only… Making their way to one of the resting rooms, to make sure Prompto was alright, Noctis motioned for the other two.

“Can I… talk to him alone first? I’ll… open the door when you can come in.” His voice sounded small, but his retainers agreed without a word, standing by the door to guard their friends. Prompto seemed nervous being in the room alone with Noctis, and the prince didn't know if it was him or the place they were in. 

Unable to think about giving Prompto space, Noctis threw his arms around the other man, squeezing tightly. Letting out a surprised sound, Prompto froze in place, chest heaving.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Prompto… For before and for… taking so long.” 

Noctis gasped, trying to hold back the sobs close to bubbling over. He wanted his voice to steady but it would probably give out soon enough. After a moment, Prompto shakily put his own arms around his prince, gripping at Noctis’s shirt in his fists. Seconds that felt like hours seemed to pass and suddenly Prompto’s knees gave out, and both of them tumbled to the floor, still holding onto each other. He started sobbing, unable to stop his breath from getting caught in his throat. Coughing and blubbering, he shivered against Noctis, saying his name over and over.

“Noct… Noct… Noct…” It was such a soft voice, sounding both desperate and grateful. Noctis wondered if Prompto thought they would have ever seen each other again, and simply thinking that made Noctis understand the feeling. He squeezed Prompto tighter, as if he would vanish up in smoke like the other countless times.

“I’m here, I’ve got you.” Whispered Noctis, reaching up a hand to pet Prompto’s hair comfortingly.

“It was so scary, Noct… Not even gonna lie, I was so scared… It hurt…” Wheezed Prompto, burying his tear-stained face in Noctis’s shoulder. Having him here was the best feeling in the world, being embraced and saved by his prince.

Slowly pulling away from Prompto, despite his reluctance, Noctis instead held his face, giving the other man a tender kiss. Immediately accepting the contact, Prompto closed his eyes, his arms around Noctis’s waist. The kiss was soft, and held emotions neither of them could explain. Minutes passed, and Noctis broke the kiss, wiping the tears still dripping from Prompto’s eyes.

“I missed you. It’s not the same without you here. Being alone was awful.”

“You were... alone here? Why? What about Gladio and Ignis?” Came Prompto’s panicked, almost accusatory voice. Understandably so. He didn’t know anything that had happened the past few days.

“It’s okay, we got separated when we got the the capital. They would have been with me otherwise. Don’t worry.” Soothed Noctis, stroking the back of Prompto’s shoulders.

Biting his lip, Prompto’s eyes darted around, his gaze falling to his right side more than a few times. “I… should have been there for you.” He held his wrist, squeezing.

“That’s what I should be saying! I have no idea what happened to you here, but I’ve probably had a better off time Than you!” Noctis saw flashbacks to the train in the back of his mind, the regret of knowing what he had done. This time Prompto was the one to hold his cheek, and Noctis grasped his hand, holding it tightly. “I know what… that guy did. Ardyn tricked us. I don’t blame you one bit, Noct.”

Hearing that brought a weight off Noctis’s shoulders, the first weight that was at the top of his mental struggle. It meant everything to hear that forgiveness.

“Well, I still feel horrible about that. I’ll make it up to you, okay?” He let out a faint smile, and Prompto smiled back. The best smile in the entire world, taking his breath away.

Standing up, Noctis helped Prompto to his feet, asking, “Are you okay to go on? We’ve got to find the crystal now.” Prompto nodded, wiping his nose with his own shirt. Wrinkling his own nose, Noctis dug into his pocket, shoving a handkerchief at his friend. Chuckling, Prompto took it with another smile.

“What a prince.”

“I can’t help how I was raised. Some things stuck.”

“Obviously not a princely attitude.”

Giving Prompto a small shove, Noctis saw him wince, but grin. Going to the door, Noctis let it open, and Gladio and Ignis dashed in to greet them.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Gladio asked quickly, worry plastered all over his face.

“You’re unharmed, mostly, I presume?” Ignis reached out a hand, finding Prompto in front of him to grip his shoulder. Prompto looked fondly at them, and nodded. “Yeah, I’m... okay. Had a rough few days. It’s so great so see all of you, though.”

Grinning ear to ear, Gladio slapped Prompto on the back, ignoring his pained gasp. They made their reunion short, needing to do the next part of their task.

Dashing carefully through the hallways, Noctis felt lighter, having his friends fighting by his side. It wasn’t as grueling, knowing there was always one of them at his back. He was smiling for the first time in days. Giving Prompto a glance more often than he should, he could tell the other man was having a bit of a struggle. Prompto was always quick on his feet, but right now he was more awkward than usual. At one point, he completely blanched in an encounter with an MT, eyes wide and fearful. Gladio utterly demolished the soldier with one swing, seeming to make Prompto’s face even paler. A discussion for a later time, thought Noctis.

A later time became immediate, when Ignis’s acute hearing led them back into the chamber Noctis had been in full of MTs. With no visible way to get inside the inner room, Prompto suddenly stepped up.

The other three looked at him curiously, and Prompto slowly stepped up to the mechanism beside the heavy door. He hesitated, but brought up the wrist he had been fidgeting with for the past hour, and held it up. The sound of something being scanned, a confirming beep as the light went green, the doors opening.

“So… MTs… have a code just like… I do.” He murmured, his gaze seeming miles away, not meeting the eyes of his three friends. 

“Never really payed attention to that.” Said Noctis matter-of-factly. It was the truth.

“Well… it’s not something I could bring up with other people from Lucis. It means I’m… I’m one of them.” A silence followed, but he continued.

“I don’t want this to change anything between us… You guys have been… My closest and only friends…” Tears started rolling down his cheeks, and his voice cracked near the end. Again he looked a very sorry sight.

“Well, who cares where you were born? Not like you cared I was a prince.” Noctis suddenly said, making Prompto lift his head in surprise.

Gladio chuckled in agreement, and Ignis pointed out with a smile, “You never even gave him a ‘your highness’. I don’t see you betraying us now or ever.” Prompto looked like a deer in the headlights, and Noctis suddenly took Prompto’s wrist in his hand. He saw the code underneath the tangle of leather bracelets, and gave Prompto’s wrist a soft kiss.

“You’re one of us, so let’s go, Crown City citizen.”

“Unless you wanna stay behind.” Mused Gladio, and the three of them started for the center of the room. After a moment, Prompto wiped at his eyes with Noctis’s handkerchief, stuffing it in his pocket and strolling after them proudly.

====

The darkness was lonely. He didn’t know the last time he had actually seen the real sun. It had been years. More years since the last time he had seen the prince of Lucis.

Prompto sat by the caravan on the edge of Hammerhead, polishing his gun with a small black square of cloth. He used Noctis’s handkerchief for just about everything, but it was so small now. He should stop using it so he could save it in case the prince didn't come back, since it was one of the only things left he could hold on to. Gladio and Ignis came around occasionally, their visits were always short. It was always nice to see them again, nevertheless.

“Prompto, how ya holdin’ up there?” Came Cindy’s upbeat voice, and Prompto turned to her. She had a leather jacket on, zipped up from the cold, and had replaced her shorts for rough looking jeans. She sat next to Prompto, handing him a mug of coffee.

“Oh, hey Cindy… You know, it’s the uh… usual.” Prompto chuckled, taking a sip from the cup. It warmed his stiff body, and he was grateful this world still had coffee at least.

Giving his shin a kick, Cindy frowned for only a moment. “You boys just can’t stop bein’ sad ‘bout it. He’ll come back. Your prince is a hardier than any deamon out there.”

Rubbing his leg, Prompto whined softly. “Well… we don’t know where he is, it’s hard to hope for something like that, Cindy.” He leaned over in the chair again, focusing on the gun. Cindy knew how he felt about Noctis, he went on and on about him so often it was hard to ignore. He knew she enjoyed the stories from their past journey, and he didn’t leave out much besides the… private matters. Once she asked if he knew how many times they kissed and he had almost choked on his food.

A radio suddenly crackled to life, and voices went through more clearly once Cindy gave it a whack with a wrench.

“Gladio and… Ignis… -ng to Hammerhe-... on route…”

“Well, lookie here, your pals are gonna be headin’ over. Cheer up, blondie, yer always feelin’ better when the other boys’re here!” Cindy flashed him a kind smile, and Prompto nodded. She was totally right, he couldn’t deny that he cherished any time the three of them were together.

He went over to wait by the gate, seeing the truck down the road make it’s way. Opening the gate, Prompto closed it as soon as he could, making sure nothing had skittered its way into the outpost. Jogging over to the truck, he watched Gladio and Ignis jump out the back. They all greeted each other with a slap on the back and a quick hug, and went to join Prompto where he had been sitting before.

“Any news? How’s Lestallum?” Prompto asked, cleaning his gun to a sparkle. He pocketed the handkerchief afterwards, keeping his hand in his pocket to rub his thumb over the softened cloth.

“Still lit. There’s so many people there. Hard to keep everyone happy, of course.” Gladio snorted, flexing one of his arms in a circular motion. Ignis, still in the habit of making sure his glasses were clean, nodded in agreement. He rooted through his pockets for a cleaning cloth, until Prompto handed him the scrap of handkerchief. “How are things here? Is everyone doing alright?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Prompto went on, “Yeah. There’s not a lot of people around at a given time, but the daemons get a lil close sometimes. Talcott is out doing some rounds.”

“In that little truck of his? Hmph, he’s one brave kid.” Chuckled, Gladio, obviously quite fond of the boy, now a young man. He nodded his head at the cloth Ignis handed back to Prompto, grumbling, "You still hang onto that thing, huh?"

Giving him a defensive look, Prompto challenged, "Of course I do. I'd keep until the day I died."

Holding up his hands in a truce, Gladio shrugged his shoulders. He'd let Prompto do whatever made him happy. Curse his big soft spot for him. They talked for a while longer, starting to laugh about some stories from here and there, until one of the hunters ran over to them.

“It’s Talcott!” He shouted, eyes wide and chest heaving.

“Is he alright?” Ignis inquired, jumping to his feet instantly. The other two were also on their feet in seconds, waiting to hear the dark news. Yet the hunter only shook his head, unable to catch his breath as he gasped out, “He’s with… the king!”

All freezing, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio gave each other a shocked look. The King. Noctis.

“They’re almost here! He picked him up around Galdin!” With that, the hunter dashed back to the once-was diner, telling everyone the amazing news.

Prompto collapsed in his chair, and Gladio walked over to a put a silent hand on his shoulder. It was so sudden, they didn’t know what to do or what to think.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gladio saw another truck making its way down the road, and spied the flash of color of the cactuars on Talcott’s dashboard. There were two people and… a dog in the front seats. Umbra was here, too. They watched the truck pull into the outpost, and their hearts lifted when they saw their friend, older but still their Noctis, hop out of the seat. Standing up slowly, Prompto could feel his lip tremble. Noctis then turned to them, and his eyes met with Prompto’s.

Running towards him, Prompto flung himself into Noctis’s arms, and they squeezed each other in a trembling but strong embrace. Promising himself he wouldn’t cry, Prompto buried his head in Noctis’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent. It felt unreal. Gladio and Ignis followed him, adding their own arms to the hug, all making small sobbing sounds.

“Hey guys…” Managed Noctis, sounding quite breathless. Gladio and Ignis let go, still resting a hand on his shoulder or back, not wanting to break contact.

“Noct…” Whispered Prompto, leaning back to stare at him. Smiling, Noctis simply held Prompto’s cheek to say, “You grew facial hair.”

Startled by the casual remark, Prompto stuttered, “Uh.. d-do you like it?” The king chuckled. “It’s okay. You need it to look older, I guess.”

Gladio and Ignis started laughing, and Prompto flushed. He quickly put his head forwards, giving Noctis a very well needed kiss, not caring he was doing it in front of everybody. Once they broke apart he scowled. “You should shave, too, kissing with that messy stubble tickles.”

“That’s no way to talk to your king.” Laughed Ignis, not honestly chastising them.

“Hmm, kiss me again and I’ll forgive you.” Noctis mused, noticing Prompto now kept his wrist uncovered. Guess he had learned he was fine after all.

“Uuuugh, you win.” Chuckled Prompto, wrapping his arms around Noctis more tightly, drawing him closer. He took note of how, even after all this time, his king was still taller.


End file.
